Beautiful
by Anaszun
Summary: Just a little Edward Bella fluff/song fic i wrote while waiting during the remaining 22 hours until the release of breaking dawn. one shot.


Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own the songs, though I wish I do. I do not own Twilight, neither do you.

Bella's POV:

I was in the middle of the most awesome dream ever, when I was awoken by a bright light coming through my window. Great sun. I rolled over to see my angels face. When I seen him I automatically smiled.

"Morning Love, sleep well?"

"Mmm, yes, I always sleep well with you by my side. How was your night?"

"Well, let's see.

_Good morning beautiful_

_How was your night _

_Mine was wonderful_

_With you by my side_

_And when I open my eyes_

_And I see your sweet face _

_It's a good morning beautiful day_

_I couldn't see the light_

_I didn't know day from night_

_I had no reason to care_

_But since you came along_

_I can face the dawn_

_Cause I know you'll be there_

_Good morning beautiful_

_How was your night _

_Mine was wonderful_

_With you by my side_

_And when I open my eyes_

_And I see your sweet face _

_It's a good morning beautiful day_

_I'll never worry_

_If its raining outside_

_Cause in here with you girl_

_The sun always shines_

_Good morning beautiful_

_How was your night _

_Mine was wonderful_

_With you by my side_

_And when I open my eyes_

_And I see your sweet face _

_It's a good morning beautiful day, yea_

_A good morning beautiful…day_

_Good morning beautiful_

_A beautiful day_

_Good morning beautiful_

_Good morning beautiful_

_beautiful day_

_Good morning beautiful_

_beautiful day_

_Good morning beautiful"_

I didn't know whether or not cry, because, it was beautiful, or laugh, because, he called me beautiful. I decided to do both I was giggling and crying, at the same time.

"Bella, will you please tell me what you are thinking? Please love?"

"Well, I am crying happy tears, because, it was beautiful, and I am giggling, because, you called me beautiful."

"Well you are beautiful, and some one as beautiful as you, should be told so everyday."

"Glad someone think so. When will you ever realize that I'm not."

"Bella, you are the most beautiful woman on this planet, prettier than Rosalie."

"No, I am just plain old Bella."

"Bella…"

"What Edward?"

"_We go out to party somewhere_

_The moment we walk in the door_

_People stop and everybody stares_

_She don't know what they're staring for_

_She don't know she's beautiful _

_(never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful _

_(no, she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

_There she goes just walkin' down the street_

_And someone lets a whistle out_

_A girl like her, she just can't see_

_What the fuss is all about_

_She don't know she's beautiful _

_(never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful _

_(no, she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

_Morning comes and her hair's all a mess_

_that's when she thinks she looks the worst_

_It's times like this she don't know why_

_I can't take my eyes off her_

'_Cause She don't know she's beautiful _

_(never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful _

_(no, she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

_She don't know she's beautiful _

_(never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful _

_(no, she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

_She don't know she's beautiful _

_(never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful _

_(no, she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

_She don't know she's beautiful _

Bella, love, you are the most beautiful girl in my world, and you are my entire world. Love you are beautiful no matter what you look like. You are kind, sweet, and caring, and that makes you, beautiful, times a thousand. No one else can ever top your beauty."

"Okay I believe you, for now anyways. Right now though, I need my human moment."

And with that I skipped to the bathroom to have my human moment. I have to remind myself to add those songs to my ipod later. Crap. I headed back to my room real quick.

Once I entered my room Edward was there.

"Did you forget something love?"

"Yea, I forgot to tell you I love you."

Oh, well I love you too. Alice called and said she already did it for you, I don't know what she is talking about but, you might."

"I think I do. Well I am going to go take my human moment."

"Okay love."

With that I could tell that today is going to be a very good day.

Good Morning Beautiful is by Keith Urban.

She Don't Know She's Beautiful is by Sammy Kershaw

Alrighty then Review please if you don't that okay, but if you do I will make me really happy.

Oh my Carlisle less than 22 hours until Breaking Dawn. I am excited! I get to go to the Twilight til Dawn midnight release party at Walden books in Alton Illinois, if any of you are going, you should totally leave me a review or a private message and let me know.


End file.
